vicyorusfandomcom-20200215-history
PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur
In past missions the PSA found white fur, now it's time to discover whose fur it is. This mission is also playable on Nintendo DS. It also marks Herbert P. Bear's first appearance. Walkthrough |-| Hide Spoilers = This contains spoilers for how to do the mission. Click "Show Spoilers" if you want to see a step by step walkthrough of the mission. |-| Show Spoilers = *'Step 1.' Talk to G – then click the Furensic Analyzer 3000. Use your comb from your Spy Phone to make the fur go into the machine. Talk to G again – now analyze the fur from the last mission. *'Step 2.' Go to the Pizza Parlor – talk to the chef. Ask him if it's okay for you to take some Hot Sauce and Chocolate Sauce. Ask him again if he needs any help – he will tell you about a pizza box that needs to be delivered. Take the pizza box to a penguin who is Ice Fishing. *'Step 3.' Go to the Coffee Shop and talk to the barista and ask to fix his coffee machine. Click on the coffee machine and use the wrench from your Spy Phone to tighten the pipes. Pick up the cup and put it under "Click for hot chocolate", then put chocolate sauce in the hatch at the top. Then take the cup and put it in your inventory. Talk to the barista again. *'Step 4.' Go to the Lighthouse and talk to the penguins on the stairs – go to the Beacon and you will see a jet pack fuel can on a balloon. Go to the HQ and into the Gadget Room and pick up the AC1000. Use that to blow the jet pack fuel towards the Beacon – then use the scissors from your Spy Phone to cut the balloon off. Put it in your inventory. *'Step 5.' Go back to the Gadget Room and talk to G. Put all the items in the machine. *'Step 6.' Put the goggles on and go to the Lighthouse – pick up a net and some rope. Combine them together and go to the Ski Lodge. Pick up the candle and talk to the penguin under the couch. Go outside again, then put the trap on the floor with the candle in it. You will then capture a crab. The other creature ran away and left some more fur behind, put it in your inventory. *'Step 7.' Go to G and give the crab to him. Then put the white fur into the Forensic Analyzer 3000, and it will tell you about the Polar Bear. Congratulations! You completed Mission 5, claim your gift and reward! In Herbert's Revenge Walkthrough |-| Hide Spoilers = This contains spoilers for how to do the mission. Click "Show Spoilers" if you want to see a step by step walkthrough of the mission. |-| Show Spoilers = At the start of the mission, you are in the EPF Command Room, receiving orders from The Director, who tells you that Gary has made improvements on the Command Coach. Your first mission is to be debriefed on all of Herbert P. Bear's previous activities. The Director tells you the improvements to the Command Coach are called the Virtual Reality Training program. From this point forward, the mission is the same as the online version, except for: *You must use the Mechano-Duster to clean up hot sauce in the Pizza Parlor before you can have the hot sauce and chocolate sauce. Delivering the pizza box to the penguin at the Ski Lodge is also optional. *You must use the Mechano-Duster again to clean up some spilt chocolate before the Coffee Shop Barista lets you use the coffee machine. *There is a Snake Token hidden at the Snow Forts. You must wear the goggles, which reveal a hidden jackhammer in the snow. You must then have Pop lift up the snow. Grab the jackhammer and optionally play the Jackhammer game. You can then receive a Snake Token. After completion of this mission, you will receive Ski Goggles. See also *PSA Secret Missions SWF Mission *PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur Rooms *Beach *Beacon *Behind the Ski Lodge *Coffee Shop *Dock *Gadget Room *HQ *Lighthouse *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ski Lodge *Snow Forts *Sport Shop *Town Misc *Coffee Machine *Furensic Analyzer 3000